1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, more particularly relates to a connector which establishes electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a connector device which has a plurality of pairs of signal contacts which form balanced transmission lines which transmit differential signals inverted in phase from each other, wherein a shield structure which can efficiently reduce the differential signals becoming noise with respect to other signals, that is, crosstalk, can be realized by a smaller number of parts (see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-087348).